Ponies and Magicians
by kman134
Summary: Jake West and his friends were mysteriously transported to the world of Equestria. Now, they must find a way back with the help of their new friends, the Main 6, so they can stop the forces of evil. Inspiration: D. Gray Man, One Piece, Dragon Ball, Soul Eater, Kore wa Zombie desu ka, and Fullmetal Alchemist.
1. Arrival in Equestria

A beautiful day in Equestria, it was, as Celestia's glowing orb had risen over the lands. Everypony began to wake up and got ready for today. Foals were getting ready for school while stallions and mares were getting ready for work. This was the everyday life of every pony, but, sometimes, there would be some phenomenon that would occur in the country, but it mainly occurs in a place called "Ponyville" where strange stuff happens all the time.

Up and early, Princess Twilight Sparkle was getting ready for a special occasion. stretching her wings, she walked over to the windows to open the curtains and tried to wake her assistant, Spike, from his sleep. "Spike, it's time to wake up," she said, but Spike didn't budge. He was too sound asleep to be awaken.

"Oh, Rarity, tell how much I mean to you," Spike started talking in his sleep and having the one dream he loves. Frowning, Twilight didn't have time for Spike's sleep talking. The young alicorns' horn glowed as a field of magical aura engulfed the baby dragon, lifting him up into the air and waking him up from his dream. Spike woke up with a confused look on his face.

Looking at the face of his caretaker/employer, Spike greeted while rubbing the back of his head, "Twilight, why did you wake me up for?" Twilight placed Spike back in his bed while arching one eyebrow.

"Don't you remember, Spike. We're going to the park for a picnic with the girls," the alicorn princess replied. Spike let out a loud yawn as he walked out of his bed. He looked at his alarm clock and turned to Twilight. "It's 6AM in the morning. Nopony's going to be at the park in this hour, except for Big Mac, I think," deadpanned Spike.

Twilight shrugged her shoulders and commented, "Well, you know what they say 'the early bird gets the worm'."

With her saddlebag around her waist, Twilight and Spike walked out of the Golden Oak Library to do some shopping for their picnic. Twilight was excited about it while Spike, on the other hand, wanted to go back to sleep. The alicorn and her assistant were at the marketplace. She wanted to get something for the picnic so that she and her friends would enjoy together; however, since it was still early, not many ponies were at the market to begin with. Only a number of about thirty bystanders were out shopping. From stand to stand, Twilight purchased the following items on hers list:

"Lettuce"

"Tomatoes"

"Asparagus"

"Cheese"

"Dandelions"

"Roses"

"Pasta"

After she finished her grocery shopping, Twilight was ready to head home, but she needed to wake up Spike who was sleeping on top of a box filled with onions. By the time Twilight and Spike returned home, it was already 8AM in the morning.  
"Looks like we have everything we need to make 'vegiravioli' for the picnic, Spike. Now, I'm going to need your help in making the dish," Twilight said as she looked back at Spike. Then, suddenly, the sky started to turn a greenish color of black. Everypony looked and were astonished, yet alarmed, by the occurrence. "What's up with the sky, Twilight? It was blue a second ago."  
Twilight's jaw dropped from the sky's sudden change in color. She responded to Spike in a uncertain tone of voice, "I'm not sure, Spike, but I don't think this is normal. We have get back and warn the-" unbeknownst to them, a large bolt of blue lightning struck down in an area five feet away in the east from where they were standing, followed by a large gust of wind. "That can't be good."

Twilight told Spike to "hop on" and soon dashed to where the lighting struck. "Hold on, Spike," she said, extending her wings and preparing to take off into the sky. She watched the blue lightning and was intrigue. usually, lightning doesn't strike in the same place...twice! but this was an exception because instead of striking the ground twice, the lightning bolt struck four times, leaving a large crater located in the park, on the spot of where Twilight and her friends were supposed to have a picnic. Flying past the alicorn princess was a colorful blur flying even faster than Twilight Sparkle, herself. It was so fast, it caused the young alicorn to spin around until she stopped. Twilight knew what that blur was and shouted "Rainbow Dash" right to it. The blur stopped and revealed itself to be the cyan, rainbow-maned Pegasus pony, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash turned around and responded in an excited tone of voice, "Twilight, did you see that?! The sky turned green and now a bolt of blue lightning struck the ground! It was so awesome! Well, not as awesome as me because I'm 20% more awesome that, but it was still awesome! So, I saw it from my house and came down to get a closer look!" She was so excited, it was almost close to Pinkie Pie's.

Speaking of which, Pinkie Pie appeared, hopping below where the two were floating and she wasn't alone. Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy were right behind her. They tried to keep their hooves on the ground at all times, but it was hard because of the powerful windstorm. Applejack was peculiar about this strange event like the others and began asking the young alicorn, "Twilight, what in tarnation is going here? Ah was gettin' ready to buck some apple at Sweet Apple Acres when, all of a sudden, the sky started turnin' green and a bolt of blue lightnin' hit the park."

"The lightning strikes were so scary, many of the animals I was taking care of became frightened," Fluttershy remarked in her timid tone of voice. "I hope nopony got hurt."

"Twilight, darling, do you know what's going on?! If don't do anything about it, soon, all of Ponyville will be destroyed!" Suddenly, a clump of mud appeared and struck Rarity in the face. She screamed " Ah, it's in my hair!" and ran back to the Carousal Boutique to wash it off.

Now, Pinkie Pie had a different view. Flying in the gusts of wind, Pinkie Pie was having fun as she glided in the air. Come to think of it, she was a natural at gliding, "Wee! This is fun! I don't why your' all complaining!" until she got hit by a tree. "Never mind!"

Landing on the ground, Twilight and Spike, along with Rainbow Dash, walked up to their friends and said to them with a puzzled expression, just like the ones they had, "I don't know what's happening, girls, but it seems that there is a rift in the magical plane. In other words, something is coming into our world and I don't think its friendly."

Twilight, along with her friends, excluding Rarity who wasn't with them at the moment, started to notice how the windstorm was dying down and, also, the lightning strikes had stopped, as well. Then the sky started to turn blue, again. When it was safe to say it, Twilight and her friends walked closer to the crater and were surprised as to what they found in it.

In the crater was a creature with an appearance that seemed "alien" to anypony. It looked about 5-foot-6 in height with its skin having an olive colored tone and its face somewhat triangular in bonestructure. it was completely hairless, having a black mane with blonde bangs as an exception. Lastly, it was fully clothed, wearing clothes consisting of a pair of blue jeans, a white-buttoned shirt with a green jacket over it, and a pair of black boots with straps on it.

"What do ya reckon' it is, girls?" inquired Applejack.

"I don't know, but I can tell you that it's not from our world," replied Twilight.

"Wow, look at it, its got paws just like me," Spike stated.

"I wonder if we can keep it, if that's okay with you, guys?" Fluttershy asked, meekly.

"Heehee, its is so funny looking!" Pinkie Pie started to laugh from seeing the creature in the crater.

They then saw the creature was injured, noticing the blood on its forehead and chest. They didn't want to see it die. Twilight and her friends tried getting the creature out of the crater and took it to the hospital. From the looks of it, Twilight could tell it was sentient, which means she wanted to ask it a lot of questions.

* * *

A/N: Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please leave positive review.


	2. Stranger in a Strange Land

Everything was dark. I couldn't see anything. It was like I had been sucked into a black hole of eternal nothingness. It even felt like I was floating on a pool of water. I raised my right hand up to my face and felt the water drip off my fingertips. I started hearing a strange noise that was making this sound "beep, beep" almost like the sound of a ECG.

[i]Where am I? How did I even get hear?[/i] These were the thoughts that were crossing through my mind and I drifted in this limbo. I let out a long sigh and continued drifting into nothingness. Now, I know how the nihilists feel.

That's when I saw the light. Now, usually, when you see the light, you would hear God telling you to "Come towards the light!" but it wasn't God I was hearing. It was the sound of young girls and not in the perverted sense, either. Reaching out my right hand, I tried to pull myself out of this deluge of nothingness and flew up into the light. As I reached into the light, everything blacked out, again. My eyes, slowly, opened and I could see colorful blurs. Then the blurs became clear and that's when it all started.

[hr]

Jake's eyes began to open, slowly, revealing a pair of emerald-colored orbs. He started hearing voices, but he couldn't see who they belonged to, as his entire sight was a complete blur. Fully awakened from his comma, Jake leaned up and started examining his surroundings. It would appear that he was in a hospital room where he was dressed in a hospital gown that was about his size and had his arms wrapped in gauze and even a bandage on his forehead, too. In front of his bed was a group of six small, colorful horses and one overgrown lizard staring at him with eyes the size of dinner plates. Usually, something like this would be weird for Jake; however, it started to get crazy for him when one of the horses, Twilight Sparkle, spoke to him.

"Greetings being from another world, I am Twilight Sparkle and my friends and I would like to welcome you to the Land of Equestria! Uhm...are you okay?" Jake's eyes bulged as a trail of mucus fell from his left nostril. Now, this would be the part where Jake would freak out, but his face changed from the shocked expression he had before, to a calm, normal one. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I was just a little surprised by a bunch of talking horses," He responded as he scratched the roof of his head.

Twilight corrected him on that, "We're not horses, we're ponies!"

"Oh, now that makes since. You know, with the height and all," He said, nodding his head up and down. "Anyways, my name is Jake West."

"Another question I would like to ask, Jake. Just what are you, exactly?"

"What am I? Why...I'm a human," Twilight's jaw dropped from hearing that word. "Human" was a word that was rarely ever heard, or said, in the Land of Equestria.

"A...a human. B-but that's impossible! Humans don't exist; they're just an old mare's tale!" Twilight took a step back away from Jake, her expression fully astounded. That's when an orange pony, Applejack, spoke up with her southern accent, "Now, what in the Sam hill is a human, Twilight?"

The young Alicorn turned to her friend and started explaining it to her, "It's hard to explain what they are, Applejack, since what is known about them is shrouded in myths, but this is what can be described: 'The humans are a bipedal race of primates from an unknown world. They're said to have the appearance of hairless apes and are taller than the average pony; maybe, even taller than Princess Celestia." However, another thought began to process when Twilight examine Jake. "Then, again, maybe not as tall as the princess."

Jake started to get, comically, angry from that statement, shouting, "Is that some sort crack about my height!" with his comical angry face consisting of a pair of sharp teeth and blank, white eyes. He face returned to normal after that.

"No, no, Jake, I didn't mean it as an insult to you," Twilight responded with her hooves raised in a non-threatening gesture. "But, just out of curiosity, how tall are you?"

"I'm 5-foot-6!" Jake replied, seething with his teeth grinding. Twilight's expression changed with her eyes closed, a huge smile, and a large drop of sweat on her forehead. "I-I see, Thank you for the information." [i]I was right, he isn't as tall as Celestia. His height would be about Big Macintosh's level than the Princess's.[/i]

Then Rainbow Dash flew up to his face with a judgmental expression and started asking her own questions, "Tell me, Jake, if that is your real name, why did you come to Equestria, huh, and what was up with that freaky storm!? Are you some kind of spy, or something!?"

To calm the paranoid Pegasus, Jake told her everything, "No, I am not a spy. I was transported here after...actually, to tell you the truth, I don't remember how I got here." He scratched the back of his head with his left hand. "All I remember was me and my friends were wondering through Summerland and...that was it, I guess."

"Summerland? Is that where you're from?" Twilight asked.

"No, it's not. My home world is Earth. Summerland is...I'll explain the whole thing later."

Suddenly, the door opened with a slight ease and walking in was Nurse Redheart pushing a tray full of disgusting hospital food. "Okay, girls, visiting hours are over, now. it's lunch time for the patient." Pushing to Jake's bedside, Nurse Redheart presented him with a tray with a green sludge and a jello cup. A spoon was provided, as well. The green crap wasn't very tempting. "Am I suppose to eat this?"

"Of course! How else are you suppose to get better!? This food is filled with the vitamins you need to help you heal," retorted Nurse Redheart.

"Yeah, I'll believe believe it when pigs start flying out of my ass," Jake, cynically, replied. "Then, again, since I'm in another world, guess I'll have to try the cuisine, huh." Grabbing the spoon he scooped up some of the green sludge and placed it in his mouth. He body started to tremble from the taste. Despite the faux smile, the food tasted awful. "Hmmm...this is...delicious!"

Nurse Redheart was happy to hear that. Smiling, she walked out of the hospital room and closed the door behind her. After she left, Jake stuck out his tongue and wiped what's left of the green sludge off his tongue.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Fluttershy inquired with her timid tone of voice.

"Oh God! It tastes like moldy gym socks dipped in week old rice puddle and rotten eggs!" Jake responded quite sickeningly.

"Yeah, I should've warned you of how gross the food here is," Rainbow Dash snickered. She even started laughing very "But you should see the look on your face!"

You are a disgrace to be called 'food'," Jake started shouting at the green sludge in front of him. Lifting up both of his hands, he hovered it over the plate and began chanting: "Mutatio!" appearing from his hands was a bolt of electricity and a bright flash of light and as the light died down, the green sludge on Jake's plate disappeared and replacing it was a plate of sushi with the jello cup replaced by a cup of soy sauce and the spoon with chopsticks. Clapping his hand together, he says with a smile on his face "Itadakimasu!" and began eating. Jake grabbed the chopsticks and picked up the hamachi on the left. Dipping it in the soy sauce, he starts to take a bite out of it, chews, and finally swallows.

The girls were dumbstruck by what they had just saw. "That was awesome!" Spike was excited. He couldn't believe what he just saw with his own eyes. "How did you do that!? Did you use magic!?"

"That was amazing!" said Twilight. "How were you able to preform a changing spell, even though you're not a unicorn!?"

"Oooh!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"Well, golly," murmured Applejack.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy sighed.

"What just happened?" dumbfounded Rainbow Dash.

"I say, darling, just what is that dish you're eating?" Rarity asked, arching a right eyebrow. "It smells a bit...fishy."

"Please hold all questions until food is entirely consumed. "til then, I will gladly answer any question you ask."

20-minutes-later, every piece of sushi was cleaned off of his plate. Jake felt his hunger completely satisfied, rubbing the extending belly and letting out a relaxing sigh. Nurse Redheart returned to take her patient's food tray but was baffled when she saw the plate was licked clean. "My, my, I have never seen anypony finish any of the food in the hospital! Usually, they pass out from eating just one bite!"

Nurse Redheart was about to take the tray when she was stopped by Jake who offered to help clean up his plate. Now, Nurse Redheart objected to this because she didn't want Jake to get up until Jake replied with "Who said anything about getting up?" Like before, he hovered both of his hands, shouting "Tersus!" and next thing you know it, the plate was completely cleaned off of any trace of juices and crumbs.

Before the plate was taken away, Jake turned to Nurse Redheart and said to her with a hint of inquiry in his voice, "Excuse me, nurse, but how long am I going to be here?"

Nurse Redheart turned and answered Jake's question, "Oh, the doctor says that you'll be here for about a week."

"A week! I can't wait a week!" Jake's eyes became wide from here what Nurse Redheart just said, thunderstruck by the what he just heard. "I have to find my friends! If I'm here, then maybe they're here, as well!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have to stay in bed until your wounds are healed," she retorted and finished off with "Doctors orders".

"Well, I guess I'll have to do this," Jake placed his hands on his lap and shouted with so much concentration: "Recede iniurias!" A flash appeared and, unbeknownst to the mares in front of him, he started getting out of bed and removing all the bandages all over his body. Once he removed every last gauze, Nurse Redheart, Twilight and her friends' jaws dropped when they observed as all the wounds on Jake's arms, head, and chest had disappeared. "Okay, now, where did you all put my clothes because I don't want to run around wearing nothing but a hospital gown?"

"H-here you go, Jake. We had your clothes cleaned and pressed," Jake's clothes hovered in front of him while a blue aura was covering it as Rarity's horn glowed the same color. "Although I don't mean to be rude, but are those the only rags you have? Because I would gladly make you some new, more stylish clothes at my Boutique." The six mares and Spike turned around, giving Jake the privacy he needed to change. Nurse Redheart was still dumbfounded to turn around. So, Applejack had to help turn her around.

"Okay, you can all turn around now," They did as Jake said and turned to see that he was fully dressed in his clothes. He walked up to Nurse Redheart who was still baffled by what had just happened and asked her where the check-out counter was and she replied with "I-it's right down the hallway to your right, b-but you should really..." Jake said "thanks" and had already walked out of the room with the Main Six behind him.

Walking outside, Jake started feeling the uncomfortable stares of other ponies in the town who were whispering and sharing gossips about the new arrival to their world. Jake, however, shrugged it off and kept on walking. The Main Six caught up to him, still filled with unanswered questions as they walked beside him.

"Okay, now, will you answer our questions!?" Twilight complained.

Jake responded with an "Okay."

"How were you able to use magic? You didn't use a wand, or anything, but you were able to transform the food into...whatever that was you were eating and to heal yourself," Twilight wasn't finish questioning Jake. "Tell me, how were you able to do all that?"

Jake pondered, he gave Twilight a straight answer, "That's an easy question, Twilight. The reason why I could do all that is because I'm a magic-user."

"That doesn't really explain much," Twilight retorted.

"What I mean is, Twilight, that, in my world, there are people who are born with the ability to use magic do to being conceived under Halley's Comet, or during the Equinox, in which strange phenomenons occur. However, because only a minority of humans are able to possess magical abilities, they would hide themselves from the majority of the human race out of fear of discrimination and witch hunts."

"That sounds awful!" Fluttershy exclaimed, meekly.

"It is, but they got use to it over time," Jake confirmed. "It was the 'hide from the non-magical masses or start a war that could lead to the end of the world' sort of situation and so we went with the first option."

"Second question, what was that dish you were eating?" Rarity questioned in her elegant manner of speech. Jake didn't want to say it to alarm them, but he had to. Jake replied to the white fashionista with ease: "The food I was eating was sushi, a traditional seafood delicacy from the island-nation of Japan that was introduced by the people of China in the 8th century, consisting of rice, seaweed, and...fish."

"Well, that's obvious, being a omnivore and all," Fluttershy interrupted. The four mares, excluding Twilight, and Spike were unfamiliar with the word 'omnivorous' and so Fluttershy had to fill them in on that: "I notice that the four of Jake's front teeth are canine. So, it would make sense that Jake would eat food made out of meat and vegetables."

"Jake was baffled by the young, timid mares' knowledge, "That's correct, miss...um..." He didn't really received much of a proper introduction from his new found friends.

Twilight spoke up with her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "Oh, sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves, properly. Well, again, my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike."

Not the most unusual names that Jake has ever heard, but they are the funniest, "Nice to meet you' all and, again, my name is Jake West."

"So girls, and guys, what do you want to do, now. Since our picnic has been postponed due to an enormous crater, the park has be closed off until the Earth Ponies refill it," Twilight asked her friends.

Pinkie Pie was the first to answer, raising her right hoof in the air like a happy schoolgirl wanting to answer a question to the teacher, "Ooh! Ooh! I know, let's all go to Sugarcube Corner! Mr. and Mrs. Cake are baking these yummy marshmallow and chocolate cookies! Can we go, Twilight, huh, can we!?" She started bouncing off the ground with excitement. "Also, we need to throw Jake a welcoming party!"

"Okay, Pinkie Pie, we'll go to Sugarcube Corners; although, I don't think the Cakes will be fine with Jake entering their bakery," the Alicorn said, humorously. "Who knows, maybe they'll keep an open mind."

The group walked to the location of where Sugarcube Corner was located; However, Jake couldn't shrug off the feeling that he was being watched, and it wasn't from the glares he was receiving from the ponies around him.

[hr]

Sitting on a trashcan four-feet-away away from where Sugarcube Corner was, a calico cat with two tails and a bell collar around its neck watched as the Main Six, the dragon, Spike, and the human, Jake, enter the bakery. Wasn't staring at the mares and the dragon, but at the human who was with them. A word crossed through the cat's mind as it led out a small "Nyan". [i]Onii-chan?[/i] pouncing off the trashcan, it ran to Sugarcube, almost like it was happy about something. As it walked, it hummed "Nyan, nyan, nyan" in a harmonious way, sounding like it was singing a lovely melody.

* * *

A/N: Here's the second chapter of the story, so far. Please, press the "like" button and leave a comment on what you think of it. This may not be my best work.

Note: The way Jake transformed the hospital food into a sushi platter was similar to the transmutation ability seen in Fullmetal Alchemist. "Onii-Chan" is the Japanese for "Big Brother" and "Itadakimasu" is Japanese for "Thank you for the food" or "I humbly received."


	3. Cat's Meow!

Sugarcube Corner fell into silence. All of its patrons were shocked of what they were seeing, including the owners of the shop, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, jaws dropped to the floorboards from what their eyes were showing them. A bipedal creature with a dark mane with blonde bangs. Standing in front of it was the Main 6 who happened to have waltz in with the creature following them. Out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie appeared in front of them with a large smile on her face.

She introduced her landlords/employers to the creature behind her: "Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I would like you to meet our new friend, Jake West!" The Cakes started to mumble, unable to say a single word.

"Uh, Pinkie, I think we should just skip the introduction until everyone's comfortable with the situation," Twilight told her friend, looking around and noticing the stares they were receiving from the other patrons.

"Ahhh! But I want everyone to meet our new friend!" Pinkie started to whine, eyes became puppy dog eyes to the lavender Alicorn.

The Alicorn placed a hoof on her pink friends' mouth, silencing her while giving her a reassuring smile. "Trust me, Pinkie, let's wait until everyone is settled with Jake's presence, then will introduce him." Still having her friends' hoof in her mouth, Pinkie Pie then pulled out a small marker board and a pink marker from her hair and started writing down what she wanted to say. Twilight was now a bit puzzled. Pinkie turned the board over and showed a drawing of her, shouting "Okie! Dokie! Lokie!" very excitedly. Twilight then removed her hoof from Pinkie's mouth.

Twilight felt someone tapping on her right shoulder. She turned and noticed that it was Jake trying to get her attention. Jake leaned and whispered into the Alicorns' right ear, "Is she on some special medication?" Twilight giggled and replied with a wave of her hoof. "No, Jake! Pinkie Pie's always like that! Just Pinkie Pie being...well, Pinkie Pie!"

All she got was a deadpanned expression from the human. The girls, Spike, and Jake sat at a table in the center. Spike, being the love-sick puppy, sat next to Rarity who didn't really mind the baby dragon's company. "So, darling, tell us all about yourself. Tell us about your world and your friends," Rarity questioned while she rubbed Spike's head.

"Yeah, like are there any dragon in your world?" Spike added with curious eyes. Jake scratched his right cheek with his index finger and flashed a weak smile. He finally answered the baby dragon's question, but it wasn't a very happy one, "Well, yeah, there are dragons in my world, but are regarded as a myth in my world. They are regarded as the second most intelligent species on Earth, humans coming in third and dolphins first, but they're more of an endangered species, now."

Spike didn't like hearing that word. "Endangered! W-what happened to them!? How did that happen!?" The others had the same expression on their faces. That's when Jake started to explain: "Well, it's a very long and very complicated story. You see, in my world, humans and dragons had a very complicated relationship. Since ancient times, humans have fought and slain dragons, protecting their homes and lands from the winged creatures; however, this occurred frequently in the Western part of the world. In the Eastern part of the world, dragons are revered as divine being who are able to control the clouds and bring rain to farmers, giving them a status to that of 'gods'." Now, hearing the last part made Spike happy. "Then came the birth of the Dragon-Slayers."

"Dragon-slayers? Now, who in tarnation are they?" Applejack inquired.

"The Dragon-Slayers are a clan of, well, as the name implies, dragon slayers, or dragon hunters. According to their code, if you are able to slay a dragon, you would have the honor of turning its carcass into a trophy by forming its bones into weapons and its blood into an elixir of heath. You'd be amazed of what items you can make with the blood, bones, and flesh of dragons," Jake started receiving glares from the others, which made him start to change the subject. "Moving on, after the founding of the Dragon-Slayers, much of the dragon population fell into decline and were on the verge of extinction; however, another group was formed to protect the surviving dragon population, called the 'Dragonkeepers'. Now, the Dragonkeepers are considered the opposite to the Dragon-Slayers, wanting to preserve the diminishing dragon population, believing that they hold the answer that all life wants: 'Why are we here?' So, thousand years later, the Dragon-Slayers have been trying to find the remaining dragons, but as time goes by many of their members started to decline, giving up and going on with their lives."

Rarity raised her right hoof in the air to get Jake's attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you said that, in your world, dragons are now regarded as a myth. If so, then how do you know all of this?"

"Oh, it's because a few months back, my friends and I traveled to a place on Earth called the 'Himalayas' where we ran into the Dragonkeepers. They were living in a cave located in the northern mountains, hiding from the outside world. Inside was an entire city, but there was, also, a breeding ground filled with every type of dragon from every mythology in the world. That is, until the Dragon-Slayers, or what was left of them, discovered the Dragonkeepers home and attempted a home invasion."

"Oh my Celestia, what happen? Was the Dragon-Slayers invasion successful and what about the Dragons?" Twilight couldn't hold in the suspense and wanted to know what happened next. Then Pinkie Pie started hoping in her seat, saying with so much energy, "Ooo, ooo, I bet you and your friends helped the Dragonkeepers fight back and saved all the dragons!" Jake became wide-eyed and replied to the pink pony, "Actually, That's how it went down."

He continued from where he left off, "During the invasion, the Dragonkeepers pleaded for our help. Now, they did have weapons but they were no mach against the Dragon-Slayers' weapons and their martial art skills, which were the kind use to deal with dragons. Heh, you should've seen how excited Marcus was when he heard we were about to fight. He was all like 'Haha! This will be a glorious battle to prove my strength!' After the battle was over, I think many of the Dragon-slayers either surrendered or retreated." He stopped as he took a bit of the cupcake in front of him. They were brought to them by Mrs. Cake who was still trembling at Jake's presence. "Anyway, I don't remember what happened after that."

"Wait, why can't you remember what happened during your battle with those Dragon-Slayer guys?" Rainbow Dash shouted with suspicion. "What did you leave your friends behind, or something?" Jake glared at the cyan pegasus, letting out an irritated sigh due to her annoyance. "No, I didn't leave them behind. The reason why I don't remember is because I was riding on the back of the 21,000-year-old dragon, 'Shenlong,' while flying in the air. We acted as air support against the Dragon-Slayers, but it wasn't just me. My friends, Elizabeth and Michelle, aided me and Shenlong while my other friends, Omar and Darien, were riding on the dragons, Ryujin and the Guivres."

"Tell us, who's Shenlong and those other dragons. We'd really like to know?" Spike begged with a smile on his face. Twilight turned her attention to her assistant, rolling her eyes while giving him a smile, saying, "Technically, you're the one who really wants to know, spike."

Jake leaned back against his chair as he tried to gather his thoughts. He finally answered the baby dragons' question, "Well, like I said before, Shenlong is a 21,000-year-old dragon and is one of the few oldest living dragons still alive; the others being much younger than the older generation. He an Oriental Dragon, having green scales and a serpentine-like body with the claws of a tiger and the antlers of a deer on his head." Spike arched a right eye at how the dragon was described. "He's, also, the guardian of the ancient country of China, which is called the 'Land of the Dragon', but that's only in name, not in actuality." Jake finished speaking and was waiting to hear the other's response, asking with a light grin, "Okay, well, anything else you'd like to ask about?"

Twilight sparkle was the one to speak up, "Yes, uhm...how about you tell us about your friends, Jake. Like the ones you said before." Then Pinkie appeared in front of Jake, leaning face-to-face with huge, beady eyes, "Yeah, like Marcus, Elizabeth, Michelle, Omar, and Darien!" He was a little impressed by Pinkie's eidetic memory.

Tapping on his chin, Jake started to think, "Hmm, who do I start with? Oh yeah, I know who." He started talking about his first friend. "Elizabeth Tylor was my first friend I met in 10th grade. She has a very sardonic and stoic attitude towards everything and tends to be a little pessimistic at times. When outside of school, she likes to dress up in Gothic Lolita and we would hang out, going to antique shops to find ancient grimoire or go on adventures with the others."

"She sounds like one interesting girl," Twilight commented.

Jake hadn't even mentioned the best part about Elizabeth, yet, "She is, but the one thing that's interesting about her is that she's a cambion."

"A cam-what now!?" Exclaimed Applejack, being unfamiliar with the word. Actually, everyone in front of Jake was unfamiliar with that word. Jake started to explain, "A cambion: The hybrid offspring created from the union between a demon and a human."

"So, your friend, Elizabeth, is half-demon! That's so awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouts in awe, taking interest in Jake's story. Tell you the truth, she was barely paying any attention. Jake replies, "Yeah, it is." He continues telling them about his friends.

"Now, who else should I talking about? Well, now, there's Xavier Santos. He is one person you don't want to get mad! Hehe" Jake let out a light chuckle, but reverted back to his previous expression. "Anyway, Xavier is a very antisocial and aggressive man. He's a fire elemental: a magic-user, like myself, who has ascetically become one with his element. Then there's Marcus, a werewolf/human hybrid with a strong sense of honor and loyalty. When he turns into his true form, his hands become giant paws and his arms become huge and are covered in fur, but stop at the elbows."

Twilight arched an eyes as she started to become skeptical, 'Wait, you have a friend...who is a werewolf?" Jake corrected the Alicorn princess, "Actually, he's a werewolf/human hybrid. His father was a werewolf and his mother was human."

Jake continued: "Then there's Omar Amiri, a very powerful alchemist who is descended from a long lineage of Persian Alchemists. He was able to create two philosopher stones and he, also, suffers from OCD."

"OCD? You mean 'Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder?" Twilight inquires with the usual uncharacteristic tone of voice she would make at times. "That's right. You have that in your world. too?" Jake was a bit surprise. He thought that the cut little ponies in front of him would have no knowledge of the disease. Spike was the one to answer Jake's question: "We do. Twilight tends to act like that when things aren't organized well." Twilight blushed and let out a light 'hehe', remembering the incident involving her favorite toy and her almost descent into madness.

Jake chuckled, a little, "Yeah, I know the feeling. One time, when Omar was cleaning his laboratory, which was located behind his bookshelf, I accidentally took one of his beakers off of his 'beaker shelf' and ruined the four-beaker-pattern. He swap the beaker out of my hand, placed it back on the shelf, and said to me, 'Don't take the beaker off the shelf' in an aggressive tone."

[hr]

The front door of Sugar Cube's Corner opened as the green unicorn, Lyra Heartstrings, and the light fuschia pony, Sweetie Drops, stepped inside the bakery. Closing the door behind them, the two were looking for a table when, suddenly, Lyra gasped. "S-Sweetie Drop! Look over there." She pointed a hoof in one direction. "Do you see what I'm seeing!?"

"What are you talking about, Ly-" Sweetie Drops' jaw dropped to the floor when her eyes spotted a strange creature she had never seen before.

"It's a human! I knew they were real!" Lyra started jumping into the air, acting just like Pinkie Pie when she's excited about something. Her heart was filled with excitement and glee, clapping her front hooves together as a huge grin formed on her face.

,Closing her mouth, Sweetie Drops rolled her eyes with a smile on her face: "Okay, Lyra, you were right. Now, can we find a table before they're...Lyra?" Her friend, Lyra, disappeared into thin air, her eyes searching everywhere for the green unicorn.

[hr]

Jake was taking a break from telling his new friends about his old friends. In front of him, were forty cupcakes, which were enough to give someone diabetes, given to him by Mrs. Cake, herself. Now, the others each had like four or five cupcake, but Jake ordered forty for himself. He started scarfing them' all down, but stopped to take sips from his glass of milk. The girls and Spike were both impressed by Jake's metabolism. Suddenly, something from Jake's right side started poking at his cheeks. Jake turned around, but nothing was there. Then he noticed a pair of green hooves pressing and rubbing his cheeks. Looking up, Jake sees a green unicorn with a light grayish cyan mane flashing a creepy smile as she continued rubbing his cheeks. "Ummm...can I help you?" Jake asked while feeling a bit unnerved.

"Oh great, it's Lyra. Anyone want to bet that she'll spazz out?" Rainbow Dash glared at the green unicorn while letting out a sigh of contempt. "Oh, it's nice to see you, Lyra. Aren't you usually with Sweetie Drops?" Twilight greeted, warmly, as three beads of sweat formed on her left temple. Lyra didn't hear the princess. She kept on gawking at Jake, placing her left hoof in his hair and feeling every strand there was.

"This is getting very uncomfortable," Jake commented with blank white eyes. "Your mane is so...so shiny and soft! Tell me, what do humans do? What do they eat? Can your race move objects with their minds?" "Oi, stop asking me weird questions! And what do you think I am, some sort of psychic!?" Jake shouted, annoyed by the green unicorns' questions, while forming a comical angry expression, consisting of blank white eyes and sharp teeth.

"Darling, please, can't you see your gestures are making Jake awkward?" Rarity pleaded, picking up the unicorn fan-girl with her horn glowing blue as a blue aura surrounded Lyra. She lifted her up and placed her down on their side of the table. Running towards them, Sweetie Drops grabs Lyra and drags her away, shouting, "Lyra, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you and I find you here acting like some crazy fan-girl!" "No, his mane is so soft! I want to touch it some more!" Lyra screamed, struggling to escape from Sweetie Drops' grip.

Unbeknownst to Jake, the pink ball of energy crept beside him and, just like Lyra, began touching his hair, feeling the softness it possessed, despite its spiky appearance. To break the awkwardness, Jake pointed out to the others that Fluttershy was gone: Hey, guys, where did Fluttershy go?" The others took noticed of their friend's absence and then turn back to Jake.

"Huh, Ah wonder where that lil' mare went off to?" Applejack scratched the back of her head with her left front hoof, looking around for the yellow pegasus.

Pinkie Pie took notice, removing her hooves from Jake's hair, to his relief, and replied to her southern friend, "Maybe she got abducted by aliens! Quick, we have to find her before-" The pink pony was silenced by her rainbow maned friend, "Calm down, Pinkie! She must've just went to the bathroom. she'll be back later." To there surprise, Fluttershy had return, but she was hovering off the ground, having something in her hooves. "There you are, darling. We were wondering about where you were?" Said Rarity with a small grin. She noticed something was in the yellow pegasus' hooves. "I say, Fluttershy, what's that you have in your hooves."

"Oh, I was heading to the bathroom when I saw this cut little kitty-cat in the back of Sugar Cube Corner. I couldn't leave the poor thing all alone," Fluttershy replied, rubbing the cat's belly and hearing it purr. "This is a very strange kitty because it has two tails, see." She lifts the cat and shows it to her friends. This brought Jake's attention as he snaps, turning his head to Fluttershy's location with both his eyes widened, saying, "Did you say 'two tails'?"

Opening its' eyes, the two-tailed cat turns its' attention to Jake. She started becoming excited as her eyes were replaced with a pair of hearts. It leaps out of the yellow pegasus' embrace and fly towards Jake, but before it could reach him, a white cloud, mysteriously, appears and covers the cat in its mist. Then, coming out of the cloud wasn't the cat but a naked girl with silver hair and a child-like appearance, having a pair of cat ears and two cat tails. "Onii-Chan" the catgirl shouted as she tackles the boy to the ground. Jake kept pushing the catgirl off of him, but her grip was too strong as she rubbed her left cheek against his right cheek. "Oh, onii-chan, I've been looking for you all day! I followed your lovely sent to this this weird place and I just knew you would be here!." Jake couldn't answer. After seeing her naked body, Jake passed out while blood started gushing out of his nose.

[hr]

30-minutes-later...

The Mane Six and Spike left Sugar Cube Corner a bit soon. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were helping carrying Jake's unconscious body while Fluttershy was carrying catgirl (Who reverted back into her cat form). Suddenly, Pinkie Pie gasped like something horrible was about to happen. This was a shock since her Pinkie Senses weren't acting up. Well, her knees didn't feel pinchy. So, nothing scary was coming. Many of her friends were alert by this with Twilight asking with a concern look, "Pinkie, what's wrong!?"

"I just remembered!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "I forgot to throw Jake a surprise party and since we have another friend, here, I'll have to throw two parties for them! Shoot, if only I haven't taken my party cannon to get fixed!" She, suddenly, had an idea pop into her head. "Oh, I know...I'll throw both of them a super, mega party! This is so exciting, I have to pee!"

"That's great 'n all, but could ya give me a hand with Jake here," asked the orange pony, moving, sluggishly, carrying the human on her pack. "Yeah, what does this guy eat. He so freakin' heavy," Rainbow Dash complained as she lifted Jake's arms to balance out Applejack's equilibrium.

Pinkie Pie smiled, saying, "Okie dokie lokie!", rushing over and helping the two mares carry their human friend. The Mane Six's destination was Carousal Boutique, not because Jake needed a new pair of clothes, but because their other new friend needs a pair of clothes to wear.

[hr]

At the Carousal Boutique...

"So, this girl over there is one of your friends and her name is...'Neko' and she can change into a cat whenever she wants to," Twilight Sparkle was having a discussion with the conscious Jake, albeit a little skeptical. Jake, now awake, had stuck some tissue paper in his nose to stop the nosebleeds. The two were sitting on the Boutique's floor, Twilight sitting on her flank like a regular pony and Jake sitting with his arms and legs crossed, and were waiting for Rarity to be finished with Neko's clothes. Jake replied to the princess, "Indeed, her full name is 'Neko Gin' and she is a nekomata: A two-tailed cat spirit who can take on the form of a human and are the cousins of the bakeneko, the cat beast." He let out a sigh of relief as a smile started to crack on his face. "Well, I guess maybe my friends did come to this world, just like me."

[i]This is going to be amazing to write down! Fire elementals, werewolves, and now cat spirits, I can't wait to ear more![/i] Twilight's thought. "One thing I want to know is where did she come from?"

Jake started to explain that part, "Remember the country of China I mentioned before? Well, off the eastern coast of the country is a an island-nation called 'Japan', an archipelago consisting of 6,852 islands with the mainland being made up of four major islands: Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu, and Shikoku. Now, Neko's people are part of the Japanese-the nation's inhabitants-mythology, along with the bakeneko, the kitsune, and the oni. Like the bakeneko, to live in peace with the natives, the nekomata would disguise themselves as humans so to not alarm anyone about the presence of the supernatural." The two then heard the voice of Rarity calling them to come up to the second floor. "Well, I'll tell you later, Twilight." The Alicorn Princess nodded and walked upstairs.

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: Hi, this is Kman134, and if you're wondering why I stopped with a cliffhanger, it's because I'm a little lazy.

Mythology Reference: I have used references of Chinese and Japanese mythology in this chapter, as well as some European mythology. I based Shenlong in Jake's story after the Shenlong from Dragon Ball Z. Green scales, red eyes, and everything. Spike's reaction to Jake's description of Shenlong is an example of how, in the world of Equestria, many of the dragons are modeled after Western dragons, but no sign of any Eastern Dragons.

Anime Reference: Since the entire story would have an anime feel to it, there would be a reference to DBZ. Example being Jake eating 30 cupcakes at Sugar Cube Corner. Neko would resemble the catgirl subculture, having cat ears and a cat tail, sometimes, while in human form.


End file.
